Spells
Magic in Whisper Of The Void by Moxxi Type There exist six different types of magic in Whisper Of The Void. Different magic types are used by different people and races. Arcane: '''Most spells are Arcane. The magic type Arcane, is regular magic that comes directly from the mana field. The mana field is a field of an energy called "mana" which surrounds everything in this world. '''Divine: '''Divine magic is a type of magic that holy caster use, for example priests and clerics. In comparison to Arcane magic, Divine magic can only be used by people who warship a God, and always comes in the shape of holy elements. '''Vicious: '''Vicious magic is a very rare type of magic that sorcerers use. It almost always comes in the shape of dark or evil magic. Vicious magic is like the opposite of Divine magic. '''Spiritual: '''Spiritual magic is the type of magic that comes and are used by spirits. Spiritual magic comes in all different elements and attributes. '''Dimensional: '''Dimensional magic is the type of magic that warpers use. It's a very rare and powerful magic which lays in between dimensions. '''Alternative: '''Alternative magic is all magic that fall outside the other types of magic. For example Dark Knights and Paladins which gets their magic from blessings. Tier The power of a spell is mostly decided by the Tier. You're capable of using higher tier magic, the higher level you are. '''0th Tier: For people possessing very little talent/ability. The magic that inexperienced people who have yet to learn/master the first Tier are said to be at this level-similar to apprentices and students. It is regarded the same as magic tricks or sleight of hand sort of things, and certainly even if they can be used one will not be called a magic caster. It is the tier of magic that can meet the needs for simple tasks in life. Average Power Level: 30 1st Tier (Level 1-8): The most common level of magic. Many practical magic are included in this tier. Anyone can use 1st-tier magic by training, though it takes too much time and effort for those without talent. Average Power Level: 125 2nd Tier (Level 9-17): A quite low ranked magic, but still pretty decent. Copper adventurers often start here. Average Power Level: 250 3rd Tier (Level 18-26): A more honorable tier to reach, iron ranked adventurers can be found here. Average Power Level: 500 4th Tier (Level 27-35): This tier is were mosts adventurers lay at. Most people here are Silver ranked. Average Power Level: 750 5th Tier (Level 36-44): A tier which Gold ranked people can use. Average Power Level: 1000 6th Tier (Level 45-53): The 6th tier is a very honorable tier to reach, spells here are starting to get very powerful. Platinum ranked adventurers can be found at this tier. People here are set in the Kingdom’s army. Average Power Level: 1250 7th Tier (Level 54-62): A hard tier to reach, only around 1000 people have gotten here. This is where Mythril ranked adventurers can be found. People here are set as squad captains in the Kingdom army. Average Power Level: 1750 8th Tier (Level 63-71): Orichalcum adventurers can be found here. Magic here is very powerful, only around 300 people have reached this level. People here can become commanders in the Kingdom Army. Average Power Level: 2250 9th Tier (Level 72-80): A tier which Adamantite Adventurers lay at. Magic at this point is incredible powerful. Only 30 people have reached this level. And people here become Leaders in the Kingdom army. Average Power Level: 2800 10th Tier (Level 81-89): There is only a few Adamantite Adventurers which can use this magic. Mostly Headmasters can use this tier. Only around 20 people have been seen using this magic. Average Power Level: 3500 11th Tier (Level 90-100): This tier is the Super Magic Tier, a tier which has magic way superior than all other tiers. Only Headmasters and a few others can use this magic. Average Power Level: 4500 Enchantments You can enchant spells to give them special attributes such as making them more powerful or last longer. This process is called Enchantments. In the exchange for mana, you can give your spells special attributes such as these bellow. You can also enchant spells with other spells. For example, in chapter 18, Kūkyo enchanted his Void Cloak spell with the Atomic Eraser spell. Boost Magic: It can elevate the tier and power of the spell. Delay Magic: When it is activated, the magic delay the moment of activation of a spell. Extend Magic: It allows the user to extend the period of time that the spell could remain active. Maximize Magic: It increases the destructive power of a spell's attack. Over Magic: In exchange of great quantities of mana, it allows the user to activate one spell of a tier higher than what the caster is normally able to use. Penetrate Magic: It increases the chance to penetrate magic defenses or resistances. Silent Magic: It allows the user to activate a spell without the need to recite it, eliminating the danger of a third party or person disrupting the activation. Twin Magic: Unlike the original spell which can only create one object, this magic allows the user to create the same object twice from that spell without casting it again. Triplet Magic: Unlike the original spell which can only create one object, this magic allows the user to create three of the same object from that spell without casting it again. Widen Magic: It increases the range or area of effect over what the spell would normally possess. Concentrate Magic: Concentrates the magic to hit on the exact location the caster wants. It can also be used to compress the magic to make the spell smaller but more powerful. Dimensional: Enchants the spell with dimensional magic. Infinite Void: Causes all void spells to become even stronger. This enchantment takes magic directly from The Void. Endless Void: Causes all void spells to last for weeks, even up to months. This enchantment takes magic directly from The Void. Spells Category:Type Category:Tier Category:Enchantments Category:Spells